Adoption
by Atrocity
Summary: a silly little thing thats not complete! a few silly things about God and Satan, but Feh! R&R!!


Adoption  
  
A/N - Me and a Friend thought this up in the middle of the night!! It was an awesomely funny idea! It was more complete when we were talking about it, but oh well!! I do not own Gundam wing, but I do own the rest of whatever's here!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Duo had spent most of the afternoon on the phone, talking to both the 03 and 04 pilots. At the moment, he was talking to Quatre.  
  
Duo- Oh Yeah! Quatre, did you know Heero and I are adopting a kid?!  
  
Quatre- Oh! That's Wonderfull Duo! Hero did approve of this.. right?  
  
Duo- *laughs* of course! I would never do anything without hee.  
  
Quatre- Duo.  
  
Duo- okay, so maybe I would! But this was all his idea anyways! So yeah!  
  
Quatre- well, me and trowa already adopted, just yesterday actually!  
  
Duo- that's awesome! Our kids can grow up together and be bestest friends!!!  
  
Quatre- .Right. Our kids name id Trio. Whats your kids name?  
  
Duo- Dunno yet. Trio? That's. original.  
  
Quatre- C'mon. it was already named when we got it!  
  
Duo- its and it?  
  
Quatre- .We haven't checked yet! Its mom was a drug addict and its still in the hospital!  
  
Duo- oh.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
A couple days later. Duo is holding little baby with Heero standing close by.  
  
Heero- What should we name her, Duo?  
  
Duo- Hmm. Well she 'does' look. Raven!!  
  
Heero- uh, not what I had in mind.  
  
Duo- Please??? *duo pushes baby into Heeros face*  
  
Heero- Alright.  
  
Duo- yay!!  
  
Heero shakes his head and takes the baby raven away from Duo.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
4 years later.  
  
Little Raven- Bye daddy! See ya Dad! I getta go to school!  
  
Duo and hero wave as Little Raven gets on the Mini-Bus that'll take her to her first day of Pre-school.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
At School  
  
Little Raven- Hey Little Trio! How are you?  
  
Little Trio- God is amazing, so I am amazing too!  
  
Little Raven- Dad says theres no such thing as God.  
  
Little Trio- . Your Dad is wrong! God is everywhere! God is everything! There cant be no God!  
  
Little Raven- Okay, think what you want.  
  
Little Emily- My Daddy IS God  
  
Little Trio is shocked and speechless  
  
Little Raven- Haha. Yeah right! God isn't real!  
  
Little Trio starts kicking Little Emily  
  
Little Trio- your Dad is NOT God!  
  
Miss Une, their teacher, walks over  
  
Miss Une- Little Trio! What are you doing to my Daugh.. er. Student?  
  
Little Trio stops and looks blankly up at Miss Une  
  
Little Trio- Um.. Playing  
  
Miss Une- Ok, keep it up!  
  
Little Trio smiles and continues, while Little Emily yells out cuz it hurts  
  
Little Emily- MOMMY!!!  
  
Little Raven- .Whats a mommy?  
  
Little Trio- Dunno, do you have one?  
  
Little Raven- No, I have Daddy and Dad  
  
Little Trio- WOW! Me too!  
  
Little Raven- but whats a mommy?  
  
Little Emily- a mommy is a lady  
  
Little Raven do you have a daddy and a dad too?  
  
Little Emily- no  
  
Little Raven- *confuzzled* what do you have then?  
  
Little Emily- a Daddy and a Mommy  
  
Little raven- but wheres your dad?  
  
Little Emily- I don't have one  
  
Little Emily walks away. Little Trio and Little Raven look blankly at each other  
  
Little Trio- so. if we get a mommy, she'll eat our dad?  
  
Little Raven- Noo!! Dad! Mommys must be evil!  
  
Little Trio- I never want a mommy.  
  
Little Wendy walks up  
  
Little Wendy- what are you talking about?  
  
Little trio- mommys  
  
Little Wendy- whats that?  
  
Little raven- Evil ladies who take you dad away and EAT THEM!  
  
Little wendy- but. my dad is already away!  
  
Little Trio- poor you  
  
Little Raven- you must be getting a mommy. I love my dad  
  
Little Trio- God loves my dad, so I do to.  
  
Little Raven- God damnit! There is NO God!  
  
Little Trio- YES THERE IS!  
  
Little wendy- Satan is my god. *hisses*  
  
Little trio- aaahhhh!!!!  
  
Little trio runs away  
  
Little raven- there is no Satan either  
  
Little wendy- can you prove that?  
  
Little raven- ys  
  
Little wendy- show me  
  
Little raven dances around singing  
  
Little raven- No God! No Satan! Lalalalalalalala!  
  
Little wendy rolls her eyes  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
school is over  
  
little raven goes home. She walks into the house  
  
Heero- Duo! You little Nympho! Ravens gona be home soon  
  
Little raven sits on the couch and listens silently, waiting to be notices  
  
Duo- but koi.  
  
Heero- that's it! No sex for a week!  
  
Duo- DAMNIT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
Heero goes into the living room and notices Raven  
  
Little raven- hi dad!!  
  
Heero- oh, I didn't know you came home this early.  
  
Little raven- whats a nympho?  
  
Heero- well. a nympho is a very good person.  
  
Little raven- so... dady is a nympho?  
  
Heero- yes, daddy IS A NYMPHO!  
  
Duo- I am not!  
  
Little raven- then your not a very ood person?  
  
Duo gos into the living room  
  
Duo- wha.?  
  
Little raven- youre not a very good person?  
  
Duo- a nympho is not..  
  
Heero- Duo, a nympho is a very good person.  
  
Duo- Oh, yeah. a nympho is a very good person.  
  
Little raven- ok!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
little trio- Daaaaadddy!  
  
Little trio runs into her house and sits infront of the door unill one of her parents come and see her.  
  
Quatre- what dead  
  
Little trio- little raven says theres no God!  
  
Quatre- oh.. that's Terrible!!!  
  
Little trio- and little wendy says Satan is everywhere!  
  
Quatre- well you don't listen to them, God is everywhere  
  
Little trio- and Everything  
  
Trowa walks over and looks at Quatre and little Trio  
  
Trowa- what are you teaching her.?!  
  
Quatre- I'm teaching her about God  
  
Trowa- But there is no such thing a.  
  
Quatre quickly covers Trowas mouth  
  
Little Trio- .? What?  
  
Quatre- Nothing!  
  
Trowa nods in agreement 


End file.
